


Death of a Bachelor

by Beautiphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Movie Set, Panic! at the Disco References, Phan - Freeform, Really fluffy, Romance, Tøp references, author!phil, director!dan, just a lot of references, so much fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiphil/pseuds/Beautiphil
Summary: Dans a director, who is out of ideas. Phil is an author who's newest romance novel is best-selling across the UK, the book actually inspired by Dan Howell himself. So what will Phil do when his idol decides to come to him with an offer to make his book into a movie? And what will happen when more-than-just friendly feelings go wrong in all the right ways? The pair learn that love is not perfect, not always something you can just write down or put on a big screen, but maybe that just makes it so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story! Notes at bottom.

Dan 

“Dan Howell everybody!” 

I smiled and waved one last time before exiting the stage, long legs making my escape out of the public eye.

I sighed, shutting myself in my dressing room, the noise of the crowd abruptly cut off. This was the last one. 

The premier for my newest film had been weeks ago, but still the interviews raged on. No amount of coffee and antidepressants could have stopped the headache that made its way to my already buzzing head when I reflected on all the fake smiles and overly peppy interviewers. They would not stop asking about how I ‘Got the inspiration’ and ‘What brilliant idea was I going to come up with next’. 

The truth was, I had no idea. I wasn't even sure the enjoyment of movie making itself was a match for all of the blood, sweat, and tears that go into coming up with an idea for the next one. 

Lately, I've been lacking the inspiration that used to come so easily back when I was younger and my mind was fresher. 25 doesn’t seem that old until you realise all the stress it takes to come up with an original idea for a perfect romance and the effort it takes to plan and direct the entire thing. 

Since I was a boy, I have always been abnormally interested in the idea of romance, to the point where I made a career out of making films solely based off of love. 

Ironically, I have never even been in a serious relationship. I think it's either because I have unrealistic standards about how love should be and I’m an extremely stuck up prick who is rude to almost everyone, or because, I recently but not so surprisingly discovered, I’m really gay. 

I’m pulled out my thoughts by a knock at the door. “Come in!” I groan tiredly, pinching the bridge of my nose. I open my eyes slightly once the door is once again closed to see my best friend and assistant Director Chris Kendall. He truly didn’t get enough credit, evident by the fact that he wasn't even invited to be up on the stage. 

Chris has been there since Day one, he wasn't exactly the best at the actual directing, but he was more like an anchor to me. He kept me sane when I was one mess up away from a mental breakdown, and he understood me perfectly, so when I wanted something a certain way he got it done, and he knew how to throw really good ‘end of filming parties’, to keep the cast and crew from hating me completely.

I smiled gratefully when he handed me a Caramel Macchiato, he always knew just what I needed. It was a mystery why Chris and I never dated, him being bi and I being gay and all. We knew each other inside and out, he always had my back, and we figured out life together, since the first day we met, in the 6th grade. Maybe that's why although we were always close, we've been more like brothers then lovers.

“So how did it go?” Chris asked, like he hadn't been watching the entire time. 

I shrugged, “It went swimmingly.” I quipped sarcastically, sliding down the wall dramatically.

He frowned slightly. “Why do you always have to be like that, this one wasn't that bad.” 

“She asked if I have any ‘Special Ladies’ in my life.” I grumbled, rolling my eyes. “I direct romance movies for god's sake, isn't that obvious enough!” 

“I guess all the women just aren't ready to accept the world hottest bachelor, besides me of course, is a flaming homosexual,” Chris joked. “Or maybe they don't wanna hurt your feelings by asking cause, y’know, what if you were straight and people kept assuming you were gay.” 

I sighed brushing my fringe to the side, a nervous habit. “I guess? I don't know, it doesn't really matter that much anyways, but did you hear her voice!” 

Chris smiled, a smile that was only reserved for me, and patted my shoulder, albeit a bit awkwardly since I was now fully sitting again the dressing room wall, and plopped down next to me. “It was like nails on a chalkboard.” 

~ ~ ~

I got home at around two-in-the-morning, because Chris insisted we celebrate the end of the interviews. I stumbled to bed, though I was only slightly buzzed at this point, I collapsed on the fluffy mattress, pulling the covers over me. I didn't wanna ever get up. 

I kicked my too tight skinny jeans off my legs, grunting at the effort, and pulled off my wrinkled button up. The bed always felt lonelier and colder the more alcohol I consumed. 

I grumbled, rolling away from the sight of the eternally empty spot next to me. 

I know, that relationships aren't everything, and that your whole life doesn't depend on finding that special someone, but when you have a job like mine you can't help but wonder...will I ever find love? 

Will I ever find true, crazy, head over heels, can’t even breathe without you kind of love? I shakily exhaled, my eyes burning. This would be why I don’t drink. I glared at nothing and closed my eyes, willing my mind to shut up, the lack of sleep this past week finally catching up as I drifted off. 

Phil

“Dan Howell everybody!” 

I smiled, jotting down another note on my well worn journal. I had always had a certain respect for Dan Howell, not only does he have great, deep, beautifully directed movies that make my heart ache, I also admire Dan Howell himself. 

He was funny, smart, and confident in a way I could never hope to be. I always admired that even though he was only 25, he always seemed like the most mature person in the room. 

I remember when I first became interested in Dan’s work, from the moment I saw his first movie about 5 years ago, I was automatically intrigued. His movies were one of the inspirations for my second best selling book, On the Road. I got the idea for the book after binge watching all of Dan’s movies, and became overwhelmed with ideas for romance after romance, before picking the best one imprinted in my brain. 

I had just seen Dan Howell live for the first time and even though I am a pretty relevant author in the romance category I still wasn't able to get the best seat. I may be good, but Howell was better.

I joined the streaming crowd of people, preparing to go back to my flat and maybe brainstorm a page or two. My latest book, Lonely Hearts Club had been a large hit, and before I knew it my name suddenly known by hundreds of thousands of people and recognized nearly everywhere, which made the pressure to write a whole lot more evident. I had been trying to come up with an idea for weeks, but for some reason there wasn't a scenario good enough, or a romance passionate enough to peak my interest. 

Suddenly, as if it had only been a blink of an eye, I was back at the tube station, hastily whipping out my oyster card as to not hold up the line. I suddenly realised how tired I was, even if it was only 7:30 I caught myself stifling a yawn as I was stuffing my card back in my wallet. 

~ ~ ~ 

By the time I got home it was already 9:00, the train having been delayed twice as much as usual. I groggily grabbed some eggs out of the fridge, scowling when I hit my head on a cabinet door that I had, unsurprisingly, left open. I turned on the oven and reached for a pan, cracking the egg on the edge of it. 

My phone rang, shocking me out of my sleepy stupor, I walked to the living room where I begrudgingly went to answer the call. 

“Phil?” I smiled, recognizing the familiar Brighton accent of which belonged to my friend PJ.

“Hey PJ! How are you?” I exclaimed. It felt nice to be talking to my best friend again. We had met at the college for the creative arts, I obviously majoring in creative writing, him majoring in dialogue and script writing. We had both gotten along from the start, having shared similar interests in the romance genre, PJ however had really branched out into a variety of different genres and scripts, had even started his own Youtube channel where he creates and shares his own content. 

While that had gained popularity, PJ hadn't exactly had his claim to fame yet, and although I tried to convince him to move to London with me, he refused,claiming he couldn't leave his job in Brighton. 

“I'm good Phil, I heard you saw Dan Howell today! How did it go?” PJ, of course, knew about my ‘interest’ in the Director's work and took every given opportunity to mock me for it. 

I scowled. “First of all, you didn't just hear I saw Dan, I've been ranting about it for the past 2 weeks ever since I got the tickets, and two, Oh My God PJ!” 

PJ chuckled. “So, I take it went well?” 

“His latest movie was so good and he explained it in further depth, I know most people don't exactly like the dreary plot ending he has been making lately, but it's so interesting to hear all of the secret meaning, and just in a freaking romance movie.” I sighed dramatically, switching the phone to the other side of my face. I felt like a highschool girl ranting about some celebrity idol, I laughed at the idea. 

Technically Dan was my celebrity idol, but the idea just seemed silly, I mean, he's 4 years younger than me. I remember when I first discovered him, midway through a 2 AM internet browsing session, I stumbled upon an episode of ‘The Making of’ for one of my favorite romance movies, named Sarah Smiles and suddenly, they showed a clip of the world famous Director ‘Daniel Howell’ talking about his movie and I was instantly intrigued. Lets just say, I didn't get much sleep that night. 

I've been ‘obsessed’ as PJ says, with Dan’s work ever since, not exactly admitting I’ve seen each of his movies at least twice, have seen every Dan Howell interview Youtube has to offer, and can even recite all the lines to his famous short film ‘Two Birds with one stone’ without a hitch. 

“Phil!” PJ shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“Yeah, Peej? I’m sorry.” 

“What were you thinking about?” I could practically hear the smirk on his face. 

I was about to retort when I smelled something burning. “Oh crap.” I muttered under my breath. “Peej the eggs are burning, I'm gonna have to call you back!” 

I hung up quickly and speed walked into the kitchen, groaning at the blackened eggs sizzling aggressively in the pan. I quickly turned off the stove and moved the pan into the sink, turning on the water I had decided to give up in my eggs and just grabbed a bag of chips and a banana instead. 

I ambled back to my room, exhausted now that I didn't have the distraction of PJ, Dan, or burning eggs. 

I flopped unto my bed, and as I was rolling towards the middle as to make the bed feel less empty, I pulled out my phone, and scrolled through tumblr for a moment before quickly losing interest and yawning loudly before deciding to sleep. 

As I edged closer to sleep I thought of Dan what he would come up with next. I smiled sleepily and pulled my blue and green sheet up closer to my chin, snuggling contently into the covers, happy dreams already overtaking my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this story is something I'm very excited to share with you all and continue. I hope you will really like it. Ill try to update weekly but I'm unreliable as heck, but not like you need to know that...Feedback is always appreciated and if you want stay tuned as I do aready have another chapter written for next week. Also thanks to Glory, a good beta but an even better friend <3 
> 
> Until next time~ Beautiphil


End file.
